It is desirable to produce a camera structure that is both compact and functionally efficient. One approach to accomplishing both objectives would be to utilize common structural elements within the camera to perform multiple tasks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,607 issued to Ogihara, for example, illustrates a camera shutter release lever that is utilized to actuate an electrical power switch for an electrically activated camera shutter. In order to produce a more compact and efficient camera design, however, it would be preferable to utilize individual structural elements, such as the shutter release lever described above, to perform more than one function.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide a camera structure that includes a multiple function shutter button assembly that is capable of performing multiple functions in combination with other camera elements.